Seeking Dawn
by HiddenMusic
Summary: Sequel to Dawn Of The Rising Moon -Dusk- . With Bone now having complete control over there sheltered home, Shadowlight, Sunshaft, Dovetalon, Rosethorn and Eagleheart must lead a small band of cats beyond Clan Terriories to seek help and lost peace
1. Chapter 1

**AN. Hiya everyone! This is the sequel to my fic, Dawn of Dusk, formerlly called Dusk (but due to a small controversy at the moment, the title for Dawn of Dusk may be changed again) Please read and review! **

**Prologue**

Dark blue eyes gazed upon the cats in the far out distance, gleaming more of a pitch black than a dark blue. These cats, they were coming from the mountains in the far out distance of where he made his own home. The dark brown tom clawed the ground, lashing his furless tail about angrily then shifted his white paws. These cats! These cats headed this way. He could see there silhouette just barley, it would take them awhile to reach where he stood. But, where he stood was too, some distance away from where he actually lived. Perhaps they would change direction. However these cats seemed set. The tom grunted angrily. He knew of the cats that made their home on the other side of the mountain range. They were no normal house cats. But wild. They were a threat! A threat! Unless…..

The tom clawed the ground some more, calculating a plan in his mind. Then just smirked to himself, perhaps he would just have to wait for their arrival. Who knows what'll happen? Either way, surely they'll be not problem to take care of? Surely, thery aren't.

Turning, the tom scurried in the opposite direction, climbing over the mountain range to the opposite side, where he located himself. Another cat though, waited for him not far on the top of one of the looming mountains.

"Flame," he greeted, "You saw something? What is it?"

Flame met the dark grey tom's icy blue eyes. "Wild blood cats, Gawk. Heading this way too. We must be sure to welcome them. And, they come from other side of the mountains."

Gawk flattened his ears, "What are you suggesting Flame?"

Flame smirked, "I would like to know why they leave such a sheltered area, don't you? A glorious area! Don't you see Gawk?'

Gawk perked his ears, "That glorious area? Could possibly be ours?"

Flame nodded, grinning.

Gawk shook his head, "I don't know Flame, there could be a very good reason _why _those Clan cats could leave. Something must be up,"

Flame glared at Gawk, "If that's the case then we settle the problem wouldn't we? Shelter is shelter and my current shelter is…nothing compared to what they've got! Don't you understand how long I've strived for that forest and mountain area? It's just too perfect! I don't care why they left! This opportunity is just too splendid to pass up!"

Gawk sighed, but didn't say anything. Flame obviously had his goal set. Flame turned towards Gawk, "Let's head back now. I would prefer to be fully prepared for our soon-to-be visitors don't you? Go gather our followers! They're scattered somewhere I know…"

Gawk nodded and disappeared behind the mountain peak. Flame glanced back once more at the slowly approaching group. Oh are they in for a surprise to see what settles on the other side of the mountain range!

Flame grinned, "You forest cats are going to wish you never left that glorious forest of yours behind…"

With that Flame turned and disappeared behind the same mountain peak as Gawk with his furless tail streaming behind him.

**AN. I know, it's short compared to my normal chapter lengths. But I'm not good at doing long prologues. So review please! I've enabled anonymous reviewrs again due to lack of reviews I get usually. Thank you OlympicStorm and CrecentMoon for reviewing for most of my chapters in my last story and to everyone else who reviewed! You're all awesome! I hope to have the next chapter up as soon as I can! **

**Also I would like to thank dreamingmoon for lending me her cat Flame for this story and chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Please Read and Review! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter One**

Deep in the mountain range the sun glittered down on a raven furred feline who padded quickly over the barren stone mountains. She glanced over the peak then turned towards the newly formed HopeClan. "So far nothing," she called down.

Firefang snarled, "We've been searching these ice cold mountains for three moons now, surely we'd find something?

Rosethorn piped up, "Leer told us before we left to search beyond the mountains. I really think it's time we listened to that,"

Sunshaft nodded in agreement, "Yes, and there's little prey here as well. We best get to the other side quickly,"

Shadowlight nodded in return, "Then let's keep moving. I'd like to get past some of these mountains by sundown,"

Everyone seemed to agree as they all trailed behind Shadowlight up the mountain side as Shadowlight continued to travel over the mountain. She raised her head and looked ahead; the mountains seemed endless, would they ever end? Leer said there was an other side, and all they had were Leer's words to follow. They had no other choice.

For three moons they have been scanning the mountains looking for any sign of help, from any cat. But apparently loners can't be found much in the mountains; lack of prey so Shadowlight can easily see why.

Screech often kept up well always beside Shadowlight along with Eagleheart. Screech kept a neutral face as they traveled, but Eagleheart's face was hinted with some concern. Shadowlight frowned, "Something wrong Eagleheart?" she asked her friend.

Eagleheart sighed, "I'm just worried about what's going on back at the forest over the past three moons. I'm worried about your Clans and I'm worried about what happened to Leer after Bone found out. I feel the need to turn back, but I know we must keep going,"

Shadowlight sighed as well, "Don't worry, don't focus on that. If we're going to help them all, we need to find the help. Remember, if we fail, who knows what'll happen?"

There was a grunt behind them, it was from Dawnrise, "Of course, we could always just save our own tails and seek a well supplied shelter and make a new living. We don't need who we left behind! We're free, why go back and risk our lives?"

Emberpath glared at Dawnrise, "Don't say such things!" she hissed. "Those are your clanmates who you've vowed to protect on the day of your warrior ceremony!"

Dreamwhisper nodded, "Emberpath's right Dawnrise, you've agreed to come for the sake of your Clan. I would hate to think my clanmate just came to save herself,"

Dawnrise grunted again, "I was only suggesting for our own well being,"

Everybody was silent for a moment; Shadowlight feared that some of them were actually considering Dawnrise's words. Lifting her head high, she turned and said, "Listen! We can't just give in and run away from Bone! The Clans needs us! Our clanmates are depending on us, remember, we are HopeClan!"

"She's right, we must reach the other side of the mountain quickly and find help," added Sunshaft.

Shadowlight nodded in thanks to Sunshaft who returned the nod. She then swirled around and announced, "Now, let's continue, we're getting closer to the other side,"

Silently, HopeClan continued on until nightfall where they settled at the base of a mountain for the night. Swanpaw lead Sightless too a nest they were putting together. Although throughout the moons they've been wondering, Sightless has been teaching herself to do things on her own despite being blind; like Leer had said. Shadowlight felt terrible for the she-cat. Having her eyesight stripped from her in an instant and be given such a cruel name. Shadowlight wished to change the name, but there was no leader among them who had the right to do so.

Off to the side Stoneclaw organized a hunting patrol consisting of himself, Moonclaw, Dovetalon, Stormtwist and Bloodstripe. Sunshaft came up to them, saying, "Be sure to also keep an eye out for any cats while you're out,"

Stoneclaw nodded, "Will do," and rounded up the hunting patrol, took a whiff of the air and headed in the direction scented with the most prey.

Sunshaft came back and laid down next to Shadowlight, licking her ear saying, "Let's hope they're fortunate out there,"

Shadowlight nodded, "Yes, and let's also hope StarClan sent us some sort of sign. We need a leader," Shadowlight glanced over to Sightless, Sunshaft stared at her, knowing what she was thinking, "Don't worry, a leader will be chosen among us in no time, StarClan won't wait forever to send us a sign,"

Shadowlight sighed, "Three moons seems like forever to me,"

Sunshaft licked her ear again, "Then we'll be seeing that sign soon! Now go to sleep, I'll wake you when Stoneclaw's patrol returns,"

Sunshaft's licking on her ear made Shadowlight feel comfortable as she got herself settled and slowly blinked her way into a welcoming slumber.

**AN. Still a bit shorter than usual....but a decent length. Thanks to everyone for reviewing last chapter! Please review for this chapter too! Chapter Two will hopefully be here soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN. Hey everyone! Enjoy Chapter Two of _Seeking Dawn!_**

**Chapter Two**

Shadowlight slowly began to flick open her eyes slowly, immediately noticing something was different. She gently swished her tail back and forth, she knew something was different. She felt soft, long grass surrounding her and rustle smoothly against her raven pelt that bristled slightly. Her vision felt slightly blurry as she squinted; it was so bright and it almost hurt her sleepy eyes. However her eyes then widened up as she realized that she as alone. Sunshaft's comforting fur was absent as well as the rest of HopeClan. Where the mountains were when she fell asleep was now a flatter, grassy meadow with a beautiful clear lake that subsided not far. The scent of the air collided with her nostrils, the air smelled so clean and pure, like a glorious safe haven. Shadowlight felt so…at peace in the meadow. But, HopeClan needed her. Her Clan needed her to find help. She couldn't stay. Then her mind became clearer as her vision did; why was she here? How did she get here?

She was about to heave herself to her paws when she then saw a figure in the distance. A silhouette of a cat could be seen padding gracefully toward her. The stranger cat seemed to be close, getting greatly closer; however the cat's face still was hidden from Shadowlight. Part of Shadowlight's mind told her to run and get away from the mystery cat, but, a stronger sense in her mind and soul told her to remain where she was and to not be afraid. So she stayed, waiting for the mystery cat to reach her. As the cat stepped only a few tail lengths away, Shadowlight was able to glance up and see the face.

Shadowlight's eyes widened, "S-Shadestar?" she stammered in surprise and, in strange relief.

Shadestar looked brilliant, his pelt shinned beautifully in the bright sunlight, his eyes gleamed peacefully and he looked stronger than ever before. Far from the cat she had seen dying at the paws of his brothers in an unfair and unjust battle to the death.

Shadowlight scrambled to an upright position and lowered her head respectfully towards her dead leader, not knowing exactly what to say at the time.

Shadestar chuckled, "No, no Shadowlight, no bowing, not to me. Raise your head, if there's anyone who should be bowed to it would be you," Shadestar's voice sounded deep and strong, and confident for that matter.

Shadowlight lifted her head slowly to meet Shadestar's gaze, then Shadestar gave Shadowlight a bow of his own, "You are the one traveling through lands unknown to us to save what was once HiddenClan and WhisperClan," he began as her raised he head, "You were the one who gave the rest of HopeClan support to join and venture on your quest to seek help and swallow your pride."

Shadowlight blinked, she was on StarClan territory.

"Shadestar, I was only doing what I vowed to do when Dawnstar gave me my warrior ceremony," she said modestly.

"Ah, but you gave inspiration to HopeClan and agreed to do whatever it takes to help the Clans _before _your warrior ceremony," Shadestar pointed out.

Shadowlight didn't say anything for a moment. Then she asked, "Shadestar, what am I doing here anyhow? Why was I called upon StarClan territory?"

Shadestar frowned slightly, "I'm sorry we made you wait three moons, but you are here because it is time for a HopeClan leader to rise,"

Shadowlight quickly raise her head high, "Who? Who's the leader?"

Shadestar gave Shadowlight a slight grin, "Now, Shadowlight, I would expect you'd know that by now. It's only the obvious choice,"

Shadowlight only tilted her head a bit but made no reply.

Shadestar chucked again softly, "Let me put it this way: Whisperstar and Hiddenstar had founded WhisperClan and HiddenClan. They encouraged and supported other cats to join them for the well being of us all. To help save another kit from dying or starvation or a beloved mate to be taken out by a mountain lion. And they formed two Clans to live and thrive in a beautiful and living forest,"

Shadowlight perked her ears, "Well, really Leer founded HopeClan, it was his idea,"

Shadestar shook his head, "But, he only gave you the idea, he allowed you to make the decision, and he ended up staying behind. Who was it that first agreed to take the quest without hesitation or indecision? Who supported other cats to join when they hesitated to follow the example? Who was it that truly wanted to help the Clans?"

Shadowlight's eyes widened, "Oh, no, Shadestar! I can't lead a Clan! I've only been warrior for three moons! I'm too young to have such a high status on an important mission!"

"You speak of wisdom beyond your age, you act with wisdom as though you know what you're doing. You show qualities of a leader," spoke Shadestar.

"But, who would want me for leader? I'm blind in one eye and I was the one who was quiet and non talkative!"

"They look up to you more than you know Shadowlight. Do you want to help the Clans or not?" questioned Shadestar.

"Of course I do!"

"Nobody else is eligible for leadership. You must become leader, appoint a deputy, turn HopeClan into a functioning Clan. HopeClan needs that," said Shadestar.

This time, Shadowlight made to protest. He made good points. She nodded, "Alright. I'll lead them,"

"But," said Shadestar, "You first need nine lives and your name,"

Shadowlight stared at Shadestar with confusion, "Nine lives? Name? But, HopeClan isn't going to exist for long will it? Just until we retrieve cats. I can't become a full fledged leader like that,"

Shadestar glared at Shadowlight, "It's for the best in the end. Don't ask questions now, they'll be answered in time. Now, you must find a place to receive them,"

Shadowlight's ears flattened, "Where?"

Shadestar grinned, "Go to the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow,"

Shadowlight stared in confusion, "A lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow? That…doesn't make sense! Wait, is it one of those confusing prophecies that nobody ever understands?"

Shadestar laughed, "More like a metaphor really than a prophecy. But that is where you must go,"

Shadowlight grumbled, "Great, a metaphor that nobody still ever understands,"

Shadestar just chuckled, "I will say this; the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow settles in the east, but beware of danger lurking in the north," he sounded more serious as he added the last part.

"But if we head east, why would we worry about was settles in the north?" Shadowlight asked.

"Again, Shadowlight that will be answered in time. You cannot seek all the answers from StarClan," he paused briefly, and then said, "It is time for you now to awake in the living world. Remember, go to the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow,"

Then, everything Shadowlight saw, went black as Shadestar faded slowly from view.

_Go to the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow_

_Go to the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow_

_Go to the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow_

The words Shadestar spoke lingered in Shadowlight's head as she felt a paw nudge her sides, "Shadowlight, wake up! Stoneclaw's patrol has prey. Eat quickly. We scent rouges. Very unfriendly rouges by what it seems, we must move quickly to avoid them. I doubt they'll help us,"

Shadowlight lifted her head, it took her a moment to process Sunshaft's words through her mind, then snapped herself awake, nodding. She got up to see HopeClan gobbling down their prey quickly; Shadowlight suddenly lost her need for food. She tuned to Sunshaft, "Shadestar visited me in my dream," she whispered to him, "He says we must go to the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow,"

Sunshaft's eyes widened, "He visited you? Did he tell you who our leader should be?"

"Yes," she answered in a monotone voice.

"Who?" Sunshaft asked anxiously.

Shadowlight stiffened a bit, but knew it was fact, "He, he said I should," she answered him in a quiet tone.

Sunshaft nodded, smiling, "He made a good choice. The best! We must tell the rest!"

Shadowlight nodded, "If they believe me. But first, we need to go to the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow. That is where I am supposed to receive my nine lives and name."

Sunshaft nodded again, "Right, let's round up the Clan. We need to leave now before the rouges get too close for comfort,"

Everyone finished their prey and stared at one another, waiting for someone to speak.

Shadowlight raised her head, "Cats of HopeClan!"

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"StarClan still watches over us! Shadestar has visited me in my dreams!" Shadowlight announced.

Dawnrise looked suspicious, "Really? Do you expect us to find that believable?"

Shadowlight ignored Dawnrise and continued, "He told me that the leader of Hope should be…" she paused, not sure how the Clan was going to take it.

They all stared up at her with anxiety in their gleaming curious eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Shadowlight made the answer quick, "Me,"

She stood tall, waiting for the Clan to respond.

Dawnrise snarled, "You've got to be kidding me! You? Our leader? Why would Shadestar visit _you? _The way I see it, you're still a measly apprentice!"

But, then Sightless stood up, "I believe her," she announced, stepping forward, "And I believe she really is the rightful one to lead us all."

Shadowlight flashed Sightless a thankful expression.

Firefang called out, "Me too! I know Shadowlight well enough to know she's no liar!"

"Shadowlight's my friend! Of course I believer her!" stated Dovetalon.

"Shadowlight supported me becoming a warrior, I support her!" declared Eagleheart.

"In my eyes, Shadowlight seems to be the only one among us who could possibly be chosed for leader," supported Screech.

"She's got wisdom of a StarClan cat, she's my leader," added in Dreamwhisper.

Greyheart nodded, "If not for Shadowlight, we wouldn't be seeking help now,"

"Yes! Shadowlight should be leader!" chimed in Pinepaw.

"I agree!" shouted Yarrowpaw.

Bloodstripe scowled, "I think we're mad having an inexperienced cat as leader!" he paused, "But, you all….have a point I suppose," he grunted but didn't say anything more. Stoneclaw grinned at his brother; he knew that Bloodstripe really supported Shadowlight.

"Yes! Shadowlight!" Rosethorn added in.

Sunshaft glanced around, "So it's decided?"

Everyone, apart from Dawnrise, nodded.

Shadowlight purred, "Then that's settled,"

She turned and began to climb the eastern mountain, "Let's go! To the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow!"

HopeClan yowled in agreement and followed Shadowlight as the dawn approached with the sun appearing out of the shadows of the mountain.

Taking a whiff of air, Shadowlight scented rouge heavily in the air, they were close, they were a danger. But that wouldn't stop them; they must press on and face threats. Those rouges were approaching, there was no avoiding them. All that echoed within Shadowlight's mind was;

_The lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow_

**AN. There we go! Much longer, much longer! Please tell me what you think! I won't write the next chapter until I get at least three reviews! Please Reivew! **


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Alright, I didn't quite get three reviews last chapter, but I am still getting people to read on so I've decieded to update. But, I'm telling you that you MUST REVIEW! To those who aren't reviewing I'm begging you becuase I don't know if people truely like the story or not if they don't review and that gets me frustrated. So, lesson is, REVIEW.**

Chapter Three

Shadowlight came to a quick halt with HopeClan skidding to a stop behind her. Blocking their path was a dark brown tome with splotches of black on his back and white paws. His tail was furless as it swayed back and forth and his dark blue eyes gazed menacingly at them. A group of rouges stood behind him, there eyes shinning with no light.

Cautiously, Shadowlight steeped forward a bit with Sunshaft and Eagleheart at her side and Firfang, Stormtwist and Dovetalon not far back. "What do you want with us Rouges?" Shadowlight demanded.

The dark brown tom grinned, "Now, now. That's no way to introduce yourself. I'm Flame, leader of this band of cats you see before you. Gawk here is my top assassin cat, so I wouldn't be messing around here if I were you."

Sunshaft snorted, "We don't care who you are! We just want to move on!"

Flame glared at Sunshaft, "You are on our lands, you can't pass if we don't even know who you are and what your purpose is."

Shadowlight sighed, "I'm sorry for trespassing. We found no scent markers and we didn't know. My name is Shadowlight, leader of what you see to be HopeClan. This is Sunshaft and Eagleheart. The three behind me are Firefang, Stormtwist and Dovetalon. Behind them are the rest of HopeClan. We need passage to what lies beyond your territory."

Flame smirked, "Really? And why is that?"

"It's a privet reason. But I assure you we mean no harm to your territory and it's prey." Shadowlight assured.

"Shadowlight, we saw you're 'HopeClan' come from the mountain that looms over the forest, the glorious forest. Now, why did you leave? Something wrong? Flame questioned.

Shadowlight shook her head, "There is nothing wrong, we just need to get to the other side of your territory!"

"Why?" hissed Flame, "Tell me why! The exact reason!"

Shadowlight tried not to hesitated with her answer, "We need to deliver and important message. Nothing concerning you."

"Oh? How long will you be over there?"

"Erm, I'm not sure. Could be days could be moons. It really depends."

Flame narrowed his eyes but did not continue to interrogate the newly appointed HopeClan leader.

Flame and Gawk exchanged a look that none of HopeClan understood, then Flame said, "Very well. How far are you heading?"

"To a lake,"

"We will see you to the lake territories. But, on one condition!"

Shadowlight glared suspiciously at Flame, "What condition?"

Flame smirked, "You cannot return here."

HopeClan began to growl angrily in disagreement. Sunshaft's fur bristled, "That is absurd! You can't force us-"

But Shadowlight placed her tail reassuringly on Sunshaft's shoulder.

"We accept that condition Flame. Now will you see us to the other side?"

HopeClan gawked at their new leader in shock, but nobody said anything although Bloodstripe looked ready to burst into protest. Flame too was surprised that Shadowlight would agree so easily. But didn't question it.

"Alright _HopeClan, _we'll be sure to get you safely to the lake," said Flame.

He swirled around and signaled for HopeClan to follow.

They did.

Sunshaft hissed to Shadowlight, "Shadowlight, why did you agree?! We need to return! Otherwise our mission is a failure!"

"Be quiet Sunshaft!" Shadowlight snapped. "It's the only way for us to have a safe crossing. We'll figure out a way back, you'll see."

Sunshaft still wasn't completely pleased but nodded and fell back to explain it to the rest of HopeClan.

They were walking for what seemed like moons to Shadowlight. Endless walking up and over mountains with the flaming sun glistering down at them in the clear, cloudless sky. Shadowlight licked her lips in thirst. She wanted desperately to have a drink. The sound of the pool that pours in to the lake sounded lovely, yet tormenting to thing about.

At last, Flame tuned back to them, "The lake territories. They're just beyond here. Tread carefully and….be sure not to return or else we will await you!" Flame threatened through gleaming, sharp white teeth.

Shadowlight nodded, "Thank you Flame."

Flame, smirking, nodded. "We'll leave you here, but be warned that we still watch. Don't try crossing!" With that he turned and with a signal to his followers, disappeared in the mountain maze.

**AN. Yes, yes I know it's short. But I wanted to cut it there. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that my updates may start to get slow. I've got a lot on my plate right now plus I've taken on a new project in the Harvest Moon fandom. I know it was probably a bad time to take on a new project, but I assure you that this fic WILL still be updated. Unless, I don't get reviews. If I don't get enought reviews this story might be discontinued. I don't want that, and many of you don't want that so review! Please review.**

**And, I have a role playing forum up if you want to check that out. I was board one day so I created it. I called it, _Role Playing: Because I'm Board. _Check that out if you're interested in role playing! **

**So... REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

As Flame and his gang disappeared in the mountain's tunnels and mazes, Shadowlight stepped forward towards the glittering lake in the distance until she felt a tail stop her on her shoulder.

"Wait, Shadowlight, you may not be leader, not yet. But HopeClan needs to be a functioning Clan, you need to appoint a proper deputy, medicine cat, and mentors. I don't think StarClan will mind this time." Shadowlight turned to see Stoneclaw. She nodded, "Alright."

Shadowlight leaped onto a nearby boulder, "Cats of HopeClan! As both Shadestar and Stoneclaw pointed out, HopeClan needs to be a functioning Clan. Therefore, despite not having my leader's name, I'll appoint a deputy and mentors."

HopeClan gathered, approving.

"I say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and approve my choice." Shadowlight paused for a second. Who should be deputy? She really hadn't given it much thought. But HopeClan needed a deputy. She gazed over the cats that stood below her, analyzing each and every one of their personalities and abilities.

Taking a breath, she announced, "Dreamwhisper is the deputy of HopeClan!"

"Dreamwhisper! Dreamwhisper!" Called out HopeClan in approval.

Dreamwhisper gazed at her new leader in surprise, "Me? Why… I never thought you'd pick me,"

Shadowlight smiled, "That is why you're a perfect choice."

Dreamwhisper returned the smile and nodded, "I'll do my best Shadowlight!"

Shadowlight nodded, then turned her attention back towards the rest of the Clan. "Along with that, we need mentors for HopeClan apprentices. Dreamwhisper, you shall mentor Pinepaw. Sunshaft, you shall mentor Lightningpaw. Dovetalon, you shall mentor Yarrowpaw. Stormtwist, you will mentor Bluepaw. And Firefang, you shall mentor Starrypaw. Be sure to pass on all your knowledge, skill, and wisdom to them."

The new mentors bent down to touch noses with their new apprentices. The clan shared nods of approval.

Then Shadowlight lifted her head again, "Lastly, of course, HopeClan's official medicine cat shall be Swanpaw!" Shadowlight fix her eyes on the young medicine cat, "I'm sorry Swanpaw, but I don't have the right to give you your medicine cat name. Not until we reach the pool."

Swanpaw nodded in understanding as Shadowlight leaped down from the boulder. "We need to hurry. I'd much rather not have our Clans wait any longer than they must."

HopeClan yowled in agreement, eager to move forward until Bloodstripe called out, "Wait! What about what that filthy rouge said?! You swore to him that you wouldn't return!"

Shadowlight shook her head, "Don't stress yourself Bloodstripe, it'll get worked out. For now, let's focus on help."

Shadowlight leaped forward for the lake. "Let's go! We should be able to reach lake by nightfall,"

Dreamwhisper called out, "Yes! We should get moving now!"

Following their new deputy and leader, HopeClan followed the two young cats down towards the lake as the sun sunk deeper behind the trees in the distance.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A full moon glittered beautifully in the night sky that housed many stars shinning in the distance, trying to shine like the moon. Shadowlight paused as they neared the lake. "There's a strange scent here," she mused.

Dreamwhisper scented the air, "You're right. Strange, perhaps other loner cats?"

Sunshaft intervened, "A good chance. Once Shadowlight receives her name and lives we'll have to check it out."

Shadowlight felt so exposed on the open moor land. But she had to reach the pool. "Come on," she ordered, "I see a stream coming from up that hill. That must be where the pool is!"

Sunshaft looked only confused, "But Shadestar said 'the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow.' I don't see thunder, wind, river or shadow here.

Shadowlight scowled, "Those annoying prophecies could mean _anything, _but I know this is it! We must follow the stream!"

Firefang bounded up, "Sure, let's go! This must be the place Shadestar was talking about!"

Firefang rushed along the lake towards the stream as though she were leading. Sighing, Shadowlight followed with the rest of HopeClan trailing behind. HopeClan journeyed up the hill from where the stream came from. Firefang was already far ahead.

"Everyone! I found it! I found the pool!" yowled Firefang's eager voice.

Shadowlight sped up to the top to find the young warrior standing beside a pool that sparkled with the moon's reflection in its pure-looking water. Shadowlight suddenly felt somewhat uneasy being here, it felt….strange.

HopeClan soon filed atop the hill, gazing into moonlit pool. Moonclaw sighed, "Well, we're here. Now what?"

Swanpaw answered, "You need to stick her tongue into the water. Whenever I visit Moonoak, I have to press my nose against its bark. It must be the same for the pool."

Greyheart nodded, "Makes perfect sense. I agree with young Swanpaw. Now, I know we can't be crowding her, let's all wait for her at the bottom of the hill,"

Swanpaw nodded in agreement and HopeClan gathered itself and disappeared behind the hill. Sunshaft though, hesitated. Shadowlight blinked, "What's wrong Sunshaft?"

Sunshaft just stared at her, then shrugged, "I dunno, it's just, next time I see you you'll be a nine life leader. It's…strange."

Shadowlight frowned, "I know. I'm not sure I'm ready. But it must be done for the sake of our Clans. WhisperClan and HiddenClan must come back."

Sunshaft nodded, "Yes, it is the only way." And he disappeared behind the hill with his fur glowing in the moonlight.

**AN. I know my chapters are shorter than usual, sorry about that. **

**Like I said, I won't be updating so often anymore. But I do intend on finishing this story. I'm caught up in another new fic that I'm trying out in the Harvest Moon fandom. But I haven't forgotten this one. **

**Anyway, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! This is my Christmas gift and Hoildays gift to you! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Five**

Stars dazzled around her, Shadowlight felt as though she were in a dream. Well, she was, but to Shadowlight, it was too real to just be a dream. Getting a better look, she realized where she was; the roaring waters of the Great Falls swarmed her ears. Shadowlight saw the great waterfall before her. Nine stars stalked down from the sky, nine StarClan cats. They came down and formed a half circle on either side of the pool.

They all looked so brilliant, so majestic. Shadowlight thought she looked so measly compared to them

One powerful, unidentified voice spoke, "Welcome, Shadowlight. Are you ready to receive you nine lives and lead HopeClan and restore WhisperClan and HiddenClan?"

Shadowlight stood tall, "Yes."

The first cat stepped forward, his brilliant golden fur glowed, his amber eyes welcoming.

"Nettlesting?" Shadowlight said the WhisperClan warrior's name in no more than a whisper.

Nettlesting stood over Shadowlight, "Shadowlight, with this life I give you confidence, use it well to guide HopeClan through their toughest times during their mission."

Nettlesting bowed his head to touch Shadowlight. At once a sharp pain pierced Shadowlight like a hundred thorns. Shadowlight grimaced, but was determined to take it. There were still eight more to receive, Shadowlight hoped to be able to bear through it all.

Nettlesting gave Shadowlight a respectful small bow and went back to take his place among the ranks of StarClan as the next cat stepped forward. Shadowlight immediately recognized the amber eyed red she-cat. Phoenixfeather! She looked strong, confident, and brilliant like Nettlesting.

Shadowlight smiled happily as her former deputy approached, "Phoenixfeather! Oh, Sunshaft will be so glad to see you well!"

Phoenixfeather made no comment at her words, "With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it well to serve HopeClan, and to strive to revive your lost Clan. And, loyalty to those you love," she smiled warmly and bent down to whisper in her ear, "Take care of my son, Shadowlight." Then she touched Shadowlight and the pain was less sharp, but there was an exhilarating feeling too it as well that made Shadowlight's fur stand on end.

Phoenixfeather raised her head and went back to take her place among StarClan. The cat next to her stepped forward as her daughter sat down. It was Squirreltail. The elder she had known looks like a strong warrior Phoenixfeather saw as an apprentice.

She gazed down at Shadowlight with amber eyes like her daughter. "With this life, I give you caring. Use it well to love and care for your Clan's kits and elders." Squirreltail touched her and Shadowlight felt a more comfortable feeling that soothed her.

Squirreltail stepped back to her place by Phoenixfeather.

Approaching Shadowlight now was another familiar elder, Eveninglight. "With this life, I give you thoughtfulness, be sure to use it to think about those around you before you act." As Eveninglight touched Shadowlight, Shadowlight felt an unknown feeling overcome her. The feeling of unawareness.

The next cat to step forward was a WhisperClan elder Shadowlight remembered being introduced to, Crowtail. The cold yellow eyes Shadowlight remembered looked warmer and more apologetic. As he approached, he spoke, "With this life, I give you control. Use it well when controlling your actions, for it ends up being who you are."

This life was like the first, Shadowlight felt a shiver of pain, but it was sharp and quick and Crowtail was back in the ranks of StarClan. The next cat was the other WhisperClan elder, Maskeye, the blind brown tom. However his deep blue eyes showed no blindness.

Maskeye spoke in a gentle voice, "With this life, I give you sight; use it for both your eyes and your mind. See what others see and feel what others feel to aid those less fortunate than yourself," he lowered his voice, "Guide my granddaughter through her troubled times."

I gaped at the StarClan cat, knowing what he meant, "Sightless is your granddaughter?"

Maskeye gave her a small, sad smile, "With you leader, I hope she won't be 'Sightless' for long." Maskeye backed away to his place.

Once Maskeye was in his place, a pale grey tabby approached, Shadowlight recognized the WhisperClan medicine cat, Whispersong. Whispersong approached Shadowlight, "With this life, I give you patience. Use it well to care for those below you and those weaker than you." As she received this life, Shadowlight felt a relaxed feeling overwhelm her. Whispersong went back beside Maskeye.

The next cat to approach took Shadowlight by surprise, "Dawnstar?!"

The powerful looking pale grey leader padded towards her, her pelt now gleaming and her blue eyes pleasant looking.

"Dawnstar!" purred Shadowlight, "It's so great to see you! But….that means your dead?"

Dawnstar gazed sadly at Shadowlight, "Yes, but, that was my time," then she gave Shadowlight a small grin, "With this life, Shadowlight, I give you intelligence; use it well to know right from wrong and know what is best for your Clan. Thank you for doing this for my Clan and your Clan." She added, smiling before touching Shadowlight. A sharp shiver ran from her tail up to her mind causing Shadowlight to shudder as Dawnstar turned her back to take her place in StarClan.

The last cat to come was her very own leader, Shadestar. He looked just as radiant as he did when he told her, _go to the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow_.

He gave her a respectful bow like he did before, "Well done so far Shadowlight. You lead HopeClan safely here, you are giving them confidence. You are giving them the hope they need to fight for their Clans, their families, their kin. They and StarClan owe you more than we can give for having the courage to go against Bone and to encourage others to follow."

"My heart was always to protect my Clan," Shadowlight responded.

Shadestar smiled warmly, "With this life, I give you hope. Please use it well, Shadowlight, to pull through, to get back what was taken from us, to protect what was vowed to be protected, to save kin from suffering what they shouldn't. Use it well, very well." When Shadestar touched Shadowlight, there was no pain, just….an glowing feeling in her. Like the Sun shone through her. Like she can do anything.

"You, Shadowlight, are a wiser leader than I am," Shadestar whispered in her ear.

Shadowlight gazed in awe at her leader, no knowing what she could say. Then, the StarClan cats backed away, Shadowlight looked up to see two more StarClan cats coming down from the stars. They were both huge looking, one was a brilliant white she-cat with very long fur, her tail longer than her legs and her eyes a clear gray. The other a gleaming pure black long furred tom, he had long legs and a slightly shorter tail. His ears very pointed, his eyes a very deep blue, they nearly looked black to Shadowlight. She stared at both cats in awe and wonder, who were they?

The white one spoke first, "Shadowlight, I am Whisperstar, founder of WhisperClan."

"I am Hiddenstar, founder of HiddenClan." The black one said.

Whisperstar had a clear, melodic voice that spoke of wisdom. Hiddenstar's voice was full of deep strength and knowledge.

"Shadowlight," Hiddenstar spoke, "We are here to give you two extra lives."

Shadowlight was shocked, "Two extra lives?"

Hiddenstar nodded and approached her, "With this life, I give you strength. Use it well in battles to protect and defend your Clan and to reach your goal." He touched her and Shadowlight felt a very sharp pain soar through her causing her to nearly yelp.

Then Whisperstar approached, "With this life, I give you wisdom. Wisdom to make right judgments on all cats and creatures. Wisdom strong enough to guide HopeClan through and to reach towards your goal to save what's been lost."

As Whisperstar touched Shadowlight, she felt light inside, she felt calm and tranquil.

Whisperstar then joined Hiddenstar as Hiddenstar spoke out loudly, "We hail you by your new name, Shadowstar!"

"Shadowstar! Shadowstar!" the cats of StarClan chanted.

Shadowstar felt a surge of pride as they called out her name. She, leader of HopeClan.

Then, seven of the StarClan cats faded away heading back to the stars leaving only Dawnstar, Shadestar, Whisperstar and Hiddenstar.

It was Shadestar who spoke first, "Shadowstar, StarClan watches Clans beyond the forest you and I lived."

Then Dawnstar, "Four other Clans make their homes beyond the mountain range where your forest is."

Shadestar and Dawnstar disappeared. Shadowstar stared blankly at where they had been, "What? There's more Clans other than WhisperClan and HiddenClan?"

Whisperstar and Hiddenstar nodded, "Yes, Shadestar lead you here for a reason." Then, one StarClan cat stalked down from the sky. She was a blue-gray cat with silver around her muzzle. She paused before Shadowstar, "I am Bluestar, former leader of ThunderClan," Shadowstar gazed at the brilliant she-cat, "ThunderClan?" _Go to the pool that pours into the lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow. _ThunderClan?!

Bluestar nodded and the scene of Great Fall changed to where the pool was with the lake in the distance. "You, Shadowstar, are at the Moonpool."

Shadowstar sat straight up with realization, "The lake of Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow! So ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan and ShadowClan live around the lake?"

Bluestar nodded, "Yes, they are the four Clans StarClan watches over along with the two Clans of WhisperClan and HiddenClan."

"These four Clans can help you, Shadowstar," explained Hiddenstar.

"They are the best help you can get," added Whisperstar.

Shadowstar's ears perked, was HopeClan's journey coming to an end? Had they truly found help at last? "Where can I find them exactly?" she asked eagerly.

Whisperstar flicked her tail towards the lake, "Tonight is a full moon, head towards the island, there, they will be found, but you'll want to move quickly."

Before Shadowstar could ask how to reach the island, the three leaders were gone and Shadowstar opened her eyes to the Moonpool. She appeared to be alone.

"You've been stickin' yer tongue in that pool fer awhile," came a voice. Apparently she wasn't.

Shadowstar raised her head and saw a tan cat with a black face, tail and feet.

"Who are you?" Shadowstar asked suspiciously.

"Call myself Seventoe," he answered.

"Seventoe?"

Seventoe raised one of his paws, on his paw there were seven toes. "Each of my paws are like that," he explained.

Shadowstar gaped in surprise, "I've never seen a cat like you before!"

Seventoe ignored the comment, "Your name?"

"Shadowstar, leader of HopeClan," she said with pride.

Seventoe blinked, "Leader of HopeClan? I must say that I've been around and I've heard of many Clans and tribes, but never of a HopeClan. I didn't know a HopeClan lived around here. Thought there were only four."

Shadowstar shifted her paws, "Well, HopeClan existed only recently for a special mission."

"Special mission?"

"Yes, you see, my home forest held two Clans, WhisperClan and HiddenClan. We lived in a beautiful forest. Then this rouge named Bone came in and took over, separating us and treating us horribly. This cat named Leer snuck some cats out of each of the camps and told us we had to form HopeClan to find help to restore our peace."

Seventoe's eyes narrowed, "And you were voted for leader, eh? I take it you're seeking help from these four Clans?"

Shadowstar nodded, "Yes, and I need to get to that island soon before the Clans leave!"

Seventoe nodded, "I see, good luck you then. Maybe I'll stop by and see that mess for myself."

Shadowstar shook her head, "You wouldn't want to do that. Bone'll keep you prisoner and have you be killed."

Seventoe laughed, "I'll be alright, trust me on that. I haven't visited that forest in a long time. It'll be good to visit again. Good luck Shadowstar."

Before Shadowstar could question him, he sped away.

Shadowstar sighed and scurried down the hill where HopeClan waited her at the bottom. Sunshaft greeted her, "Hey Shadowlight! Well, Shadowstar now!"

Shadowstar smiled at her dear friend and at the rest of HopeClan. Eagleheart came up to her, "How was it?"

Swanpaw shook her head, "She can't tell us, StarClan dreams are sacred."

Eagleheart looked a little disappointed, but nodded in understanding.

Screech narrowed her eyes, "Well you got that done, now what?"

"We need to head to the island, there will be cats there to help us, the StarClan cats told me." Shadowstar said.

Greyheart placed his tail on Shadowstar's shoulder, "Shadowstar, you first need to make HopeClan functional."

Shadowstar nodded, "Right."

Shadowstar leaped onto an adjacent boulder, "My first order of buisness, our medicine cat needs her name." Shadowstar went on, "Come forth Swanpaw."

Swanpaw stepped forward, surpised. Shadowstar tried to remember the ceremony for a medicine cat, but she remembered she never heard one and she wasn't a medicine cat to know one. Well, here it goes…

"Swanpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat and to remain neutral in all Clan rivalries and help any cat no matter who they belong to?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your medicine cat name, Swanpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swanfeather. StarClan honors your wisdom and welcomes you as HopeClan's medicine cat."

"Swanfeather! Swanfeather!" chanted HopeClan. Not caring if she got the ceremony words wrong. Swanfeather beamed with happiness.

"Also," went on Shadowstar, "There is one cat who deserves a name that suites her best, Sightless, please step forward."

Sightless stepped forward, obviously overjoyed by receiving a new name.

Shadowstar began, "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the young cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is."

After a brief pause, Shadowstar continued, "By my authority as Clan leader and with the approval of our warrior ancestors. I give this cat a new name. From this moment she will be known as Sightpath, for though her sight was taken from her, she can still see the path that was destined for her."

The clan changed in approval, "Sightpath! Sightpath!"

Sightpath beamed with joy at her new name. Sightpath's face glowed like she really could see again with her new name.

Shadowstar jumped off the boulder, "Now," she said, "We must head to the island quickly. And then, hopefully, our purpose will be fulfilled."

**AN. So do you like Swanfeather's and Sightpath's names? Hope so! By the way I really did forget what the medicine cat ceremony was, so I guessed. I couldn't find it in the books. Also, I'd like to once again thank dreamingmoon for another one of her characters, Seventoe! Please review if you'd like this story to continue!**

**I would like to wish you all a happy holidays and may you all sleep well. May you all have a safe night and a Merry Christmas! **


	7. HopeClan Allegiances

**AN. Here are the HopeClan allegiances. By the way, I've corrected the previous chapter because I forgot that Dreamwhisper was already appointed deputy. So I took out Sunshaft's deputy ceremony.**

**HopeClan Allegiances**

Leader: Shadowstar- a raven-furred she-cat with minty green eyes. Blind in one eye.

Deputy: Dreamwhisper- silver tabby she-cat with black paws and white stripes on tail and ice blue eyes.

Apprentice: Pinepaw

Medicine Cat: Swanfeather- white she-cat with light gray paws and bright golden eyes.

Warriors:

Sunshaft- light orange tom with green eyes.

Apprentice: Lightningpaw

Sightpath- silver she-cat with flecks of white. Gray eyes.

Firefang- reddish brown she-cat with almost golden paws.

Apprentice: Starrypaw

Rosethorn- white she-cat with gray markings and blue eyes.

Eagleheart- bright golden brown she-cat with a brown spot above each of her eyes. Dark blue eyes.

Moonclaw- silver-colored she-cat.

Emberpath- flame colored she-cat with hazel eyes and long legs.

Stoneclaw- dark gray tom with amber eyes.

Bloodstripe- black tome with red stripes and blue eyes.

Greyheart- gray tom with green eyes.

Dovetalon- pure white she-cat with dark blue eyes and fluffy fur.

Apprentice: Yarrowpaw

Stormtwist- dark bluish grey tom with white tail tip and feet.

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Screech- dark grey she-cat with dark blue eyes and a black tail.

Apprentices- 

Lightningpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Pinepaw- dark grey tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Yarrowpaw- black and white tom with green eyes.

Bluepaw- dark bluish gray she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Starrypaw- black she-cat with white flecks.

**AN. Sorry this wasn't a chapter. But I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN. Sorry if I kept you guys waiting too long! Here's chapter six!**

**Chapter Six**

Shadowstar stood with pride at the end of the long log bridge that extended all the way to the island were the other Clan cats were for sure to be. Taking a deep breath, Shadowstar slowly crossed the log bridge, realizing it wasn't hard to fall.

"Be careful everybody!" she called out behind her, "You can easily slip off this bridge."

Dreamwhisper nodded from behind her, "Yes," then Dreamwhisper called out from over her shoulder, "Sunshaft! Eagleheart! Stay behind and help everyone get on!"

The two HopeClan warriors nodded and went to do their job.

Eagleheart gently guided Sightpath onto the bridge where Rosethorn helped guide her across the bridge itself. Sightpath didn't seem to enjoy the fact that she was being aided, but held her tongue, knowing they were only concerned and trying to help her out in any way they could.

Bloodstripe grunted, "These other Clans smell worse than HiddenClan!"

Stormtwist glared at the elder warrior, "You WhisperClan cats didn't smell like flowers to us neither!"

Dovetalon sighed, "Please let's not argue. HopeClan cats can't afford to argue." She took a small whiff of the air, "Although, these Clans do smell pretty bad," she agreed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"They smell unpleasant, yes, but we'll probably smell terrible to them as well," spoke Greyheart, "Just like back with WhisperClan and HiddenClan."

Bluepaw wrinkled her nose like Dovetalon in disgust, "It smells _so _icky!" she complained.

Starrypaw rolled her eyes at her sister, "I think that's been established."

"Get across quickly now," ordered Stoneclaw, "We don't want to get too far behind."

Shadowstar listened to the Clan, it really felt as though they were a true Clan. But…HopeClan wasn't forever. Eventually, when they returned to their forest and freed it of Bone and his untrustworthy rouges, they were going to split back into WhisperClan and HiddenClan.

The thought saddened the HopeClan leader, when they split, they'll go back to the way things were.

However, that may not be the case. Perhaps after what the two Clans have been through together, they'll live together in peace. Shadowstar brightened at the thought, a bit anyhow.

Shadowstar came back from her thoughts as they approached the island. She could here voices announcing news of some sort. Shadowstar couldn't make out what they were saying, but she did smell cats….lots of cats. This was good, there could be enough cats here to drive off Bone! Then again, there were enough cats there to drive off or kill all of HopeClan if they refused to help. No, HopeClan was sent here by Whisperstar and Hiddenstar themselves. Even Bluestar, a former leader of one of the Clans. But that was only ThunderClan.

Then the sharing of news have suddenly halted. Shadowstar bristled a bit and she could feel Dreamwhisper do the same, they must have scented their scent.. Sunshaft came up beside her, "Be careful!" he hissed in a whisper, "We don't know much about these other Clans!"

Shadowstar nodded, "Right."

They were scented, Shadowstar knew very well that it was too late to turn back. Taking a deep breath, Shadowstar moved forward with HopeClan following calmly behind her. The HopeClan leader stepped into the clearing where many cats stared at her and her Clan, some with interest, others with gnarled faces, hissing and growling. Up on top the large tree, stood four cats who were apparently the leaders. Shadowstar now stood in the clearing, her raven fur shimmering in the moonlight above. HopeClan cautiously gathered by her side, heads held high with pride.

The first to speak was a large white tom who's paws were jet black, "Who are you to interrupt our gathering?!" he spat through gritted, sharp fangs.

The flame colored tom scanned her and HopeClan, "It looks like you guys are a Clan yourself. Who are you? What is it you want from us?" This leader asked in a calmer, gentler voice.

"My name is Shadowstar, leader of HopeClan," Shadowstar began.

The brown tabby tom twitched his ears, "HopeClan?" he grunted, "If your looking for territory then you minus well leave now! WindClan won't offer any!"

Shadowstar shook her head, "We don't come seeking territory. We seek help."

The white tom snarled, "Help? ShadowClan offers no help to outsiders! Get out of here and go back to where you came from!"

The flame colored tom shot the white leader a glare, "Blackstar, how can you turn them down without even knowing what their need is?"

Blackstar scowled, "Does it matter? They just arrived and I don't care what it is, they can't be trusted!"

The unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat spoke up for the first time, "What is it you need from us exactly?" She seemed to ask just out of curiosity than wanting to help.

"We come from a forest far away that was home to WhisperClan and HiddenClan. But rouges have gathered together and taken it all away from us. Now our Clans are suffering from being under their rule. We were the only ones able to escape to find help! We were sent to this island by StarClan themselves!"

The flame colored leader perked his ears, "StarClan? StarClan are you warrior ancestors as well as ours?"

Shadowstar nodded, "Yes, they said you'd help us overcome Bone and his rouges."

Blackstar snorted again, "We can't be sure your telling the truth! But, of course the noble leader Firestar will always be willing to help!"

The flame colored tom bristled with anger, "You know I only do what is right!"

The brown tom stepped in, "I agree with Blackstar! We don't know who these strangers are and if they speak the truth!"

The only she-cat leader up there just narrowed her eyes as the three argued among themselves. Then she turned towards Shadowstar, "Where is this forest or yours?" Again, she only seemed curious.

"Beyond the mountain range." Shadowstar answered.

The female leader scowled, "That far?!"

Firestar frowned, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can drag my Clan over there. It's too far and could endanger them."

Blackstar grunted, "So the great leader finally sees sense!"

Firestar turned towards the she-cat leader, "And what do you think of this Leopardstar?"

"I agree with Firestar," she replied, "I'm not dragging my Clan way out there to help strangers!"

Shadowstar's tail went limp to the ground and she frowned, they weren't going to help her?

Firestar turned towards the brown tom, "And I take it you made your choice, Onestar?"

Onestar nodded and hissed, "Of course!"

Blackstar turned towards HopeClan, his eyes gleaming with hatred, "You heard the verdict! Get out of here! None of us want anything to do with any of you!"

HopeClan gazed at the four leaders, shocked. Surly StarClan wouldn't send them here if they were only going to be turned away?

"Wait!" a sudden voice spoke up.

Shadowstar raised her head in hope. Coming to the middle of the clearing was a light brown she-cat who's eyes glowed amber. "These cats were obviously sent by StarClan! I know it! We can't turn them away. Turning them away will be turning away StarClan themselves!"

"Are you sure about that Leafpool?" asked Firestar.

"Yes."

Blackstar snarled, "No! ShadowClan won't risk their lives for them!"

"WindClan too!" Onestar said in agreement.

"RiverClan won't fight a battle so far away," added Leopardstar.

Firestar sighed, "I can't deny you Leafpool. But ThunderClan can't win a battle by traveling way out there. I really want to help them, but ThunderClan can't afford to take on this battle."

"Leave now HopeClan!" Blackstar hissed, "You are unwanted!"

Bloodstripe looked as though he were about to say something but Stoneclaw hushed him.

Shadowstar dipped her head, "I understand." Without another word she lead HopeClan to the log bridge and back too the mainland. All of them with the sense of failure in their hearts.

Firefang approached Shadowstar, "What now? What can we do?"

Shadowstar sighed, "I don't know Firefang. We're going to have to stop and make camp for the time being. HopeClan is in no condition to continue its journey. We'll stay somewhere close and travel to areas close to here. I don't want to be far from the Moonpool."

Firefang nodded and said nothing else.

Shadowstar gazed up at the Silverpelt that shimmered over them. Where was StarClan leading her? To Shadowstar, helped seemed to be fading away.

**AN. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I've got a lot going on. **

**Please, please, please review! Review if you want me to update!**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN. Hey guys! Sorry for the delay update, I meant to have this up much sooner. But life's busy. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seven**

The moon, so big and darkly yellow, lit up the dying Star Forest. Critters scattered, bones crushed and scattered among the once beautiful forest's now dry earth. Many of the trees were becoming bare, their crisp, arid leaves falling ever so slowly one after the other. Even the wind blew ever so rarely, making the forest now feel sticky and humid. Though when the wind did blow, it was harsh and chilled as though trying to blow you away so it can die peacefully and be able to be reborn.

Stareyes looked with sadness at the one magnificent Moonoak. Its branches were bare, it's trunk rusted and dried and dead, crushed leaves were scattered around it. She heaved a sigh of sadness, pain and sorrow for all that has happened to the once beautiful forest and the free cats that had roamed it.

Seasons had passed since the creation of SorrowClan and the escape of Shadowlight and many other former HiddenClan and WhisperClan cats along with the former rouge Eagle and Screech. Bone and his followers had been quick to discover the remaining cats in the cave. Dawnstar, who had stayed behind due to her growing weakness and Leer, who was accused of aiding the escape.

Out of rage Bone had murdered Dawnstar in cold blood. Stareyes climbed the mountain quickly when she heard the shrieking and found Dawnstar dead.

Bone had ignored her appearance and turned sharply to Leer, "You!" he had exclaimed, "You helped them escaped, _I know you did!_ Where. Did. They. Go?!?"

Of course, Leer knew it was pointless do deny, but it was true he wasn't for sure where they were, "Yes Bone, I helped them escape but I don't know where they escaped," Stareyes remembered him speaking so calmly without a hint of fear lingering in his voice.

This had enraged Bone and he had lunged at him in one swift move and had bashed Leer about. Leer though, hadn't put up a fight since Bone had loyal and powerful followers behind him.

The sight though as a whole horrified Stareyes; Dawnstar dead in a pool of blood around her bashed, cut up and gruesome body and Bone torturing the other cat with his teeth and claws stained in his victims' blood.

Finally though, Bone had dropped Leer's battered but alive body and claimed him a prisoner and left, moving right past Stareyes acting as though she were invisible. Mud and Scowl were ordered to guard and Stareyes was unable to enter to tend to Leer or grieve over Dawnstar's body. She may have not been her leader, but she was a respectable and noble leader who deserved more than she got.

Now, Bone was preparing for the warrior ceremony of Birdpaw. He wanted to do his own kits ceremony, Eclipsepaw, Midnightpaw, and Navypaw, but there was only one prisoner.

What has happened to the Clans after all these seasons? Stareyes sighed again and gazed sorrowfully up at the looming mountains.

Shriek padded quickly up the stone cold mountain trail with the wind flowing briskly through her long dark grey fur. She came to a halt in front of the prisoner's den that had Eve on guard. Shriek simply ignored Eve and continued into the cave.

First thing to catch the rouge born cat's eye was the skeletal remains of the former WhisperClan leader on the ground with dry blood around the figure. Despite that fact that seasons have past, Shriek could still see flakes of skin dangling from the bones, still decaying. Some remnants of fur were still there, though they looked long and stringy.

Shriek snarled in disgust, though she is considered cold hearted and tough, the unusual decaying of this cat in a way disturbed her and the decaying body itself even Shriek had to admit looked creepy, but Bone and his deputy Mud didn't care.

Her eyes wondered over to the black figure that lay still on the cave floor. Shriek began to approach the cat, as she got close; he flicked open his eyes quickly, almost startling Shriek, and stared emotionlessly at her. His ears looked cut up, his body covered in numerous cuts and scratches with dry blood. His face had deep claw marks on them from Bone and the whites of his eyes were strained red.

"Well, brother, it's almost time for that apprentice ceremony, you ready Leer?" she asked with a snarl.

Leer didn't blink, "Oh? And whose apprentice ceremony is that?"

"That apprentice, oh, what's-her-face? Birdpaw,"

Leer still didn't blink, "Is that so,"

Shriek again, snorted, "Yes, the sister of those apprentices among who you've helped escaped! You traitor!"

Leer scoffed, "Traitor, eh? Oddly enough I don't quite consider myself that. I hardly consider Bone a leader and you a sister,"

Scowling, Shriek roughly grabbed Leer by the scruff, "You're going to be the prey at the ceremony! It'll do this Clan justice to see you dead!"

Leer still wasn't blinking, "Justice? In SorrowClan? There's no such thing,"

Angrily, Shriek thrust her brother hard against the wall of the cave.

Hearing the bang, Eve came into the cave, "What are you doing Shriek?" she questioned.

"Nothing concerning you!" Shriek spat.

Eve grunted, "Just take him over to the Great Falls so he can be the prey of that fox-dung Clan cat."

Shriek glared at her clanmate, "Aren't we all Clan cats now?"

Eve snarled in disgust, "No! I consider us a band of rouges! All Clan cats are dreadful creatures! If not for them, Boulder would still be alive!"

Shriek growled impatiently, "Nobody cares about the death of your brother!"

This got Eve angry and she flung herself at Shriek and the two she-cats brawled with each other viciously. Leer stared at the scene emotionlessly; he wouldn't put it past one of them, especially his sister, to actually kill the other. But both she-cats were tough much like all the rouges.

Shriek clawed Eve's side, Eve clawed Shriek's shoulder. They battled each other like mortal enemies that had finally met face-to-face on the battlefield. Finally, Eve was able to pin down Shriek, who struggled free. Eve smirked, "You think you're so powerful Shriek? Well tell me now, do you still feel powerful?"

Without waiting for a reply, Eve bit down viciously into Shriek's neck, Shriek screeched in pain, squirming, desperate to get out of Eve's grip.

Eve smirked evilly and was about to deliver the final blow until she felt something knock her aside, causing her to release Shriek.

Frustrated, Eve swirled around to see who was responsible for preventing her from finishing off her victim.

"Leer!" She spat, "How DARE you!"

Leer stood in front of her less than a tail length away from his wounded sister. Even though she was cruel, Shriek was still his sister and he still cared for her enough not to want her to die.

Eve was about to pounce on Leer when a voice interrupted them, "What is going on here?! Why is the prisoner not at Great Falls yet?!"

All eyes turned to see the big, powerful figure of Scowl at the entrance.

Shriek heaved herself to her paws, confused by what had happened, "E-Eve attacked me Scowl! S-She's a traitor!"

Mud's eyes scanned the two heavily wounded she-cats, "I don't care, so long as loyalty remains with Bone and Mud. Now get the prisoner down there before Bone loses patience!"

Shriek's eyes were wide at his words, but nodded, grabbing Leer by the scruff and escorting him down the mountain, Eve behind her and Mud trailing last.

At Great Falls, Bone stood on the ledge, looking impatient. Birdpaw was in the clearing with Windstorm, Vixen, and Mud to the side along with a rouge called Scorch, whose pelt was flame-colored.

As the group entered the clearing, Mud's eyes widened with alarm, "What? What's happened to my mate?!" he demanded as he rushed to Shriek's side.

Leer grunted quietly, so the cruel deputy did have a soft side.

Scowl flattened his ears, he hadn't thought of the fact that Shriek was Mud's mate when he stated the phrase, 'I don't care,'

"Eve! She attacked me!" Shriek wailed.

Mud glared at Eve, "WHAT?! YOU ATTACKED MY MATE?!"

Eve held back, Mud was very powerful and strong, angering him was unwise.

Bone interrupt, "Mud, was your mate attacked by Eve?"

Mud scowled, "Yes!"

Bone glared at Eve, "How disappointing! I'm afraid I'll have to take you prisoner Eve for attacking the mate of the deputy."

Eve tried to remain calm, "Now, Bone, there's a great misunderstanding here. I know you may not believe me, but it was Shriek who attacked me for HorrorClan knows why. I was only defending myself. Shriek is just abusing her position."

Mud looked ready to attack Eve, "Are you saying my mate is lying?! Bone! I don't trust her! Take her prisoner!"

Scowl grabbed Eve by the scruff, Eve's eyes widened with terror, "No! Don't take me prisoner! Don't! Don't!"

Scowl ignored her and began to drag the pleading cat away.

Mud licked Shriek's wounds, then called out, "Stareyes! Get over here NOW!"

Obediently, Stareyes padded up to the wounded she-cat and immediately began giving her herbs and tending to her wounds.

Bone stood atop the ledge, "Now, on with the ceremony! Bring forth the prisoner!"

Vixen thrust Leer into the clearing. Birdpaw was on the opposite side, shivering with fear.

"Begin!" commanded Bone.

However, Birdpaw did nothing, she just sat there, eyes wide and frightful. She knew the cat before her helped her siblings and she's never killed a cat before. Leer just sat there weakly, not wanting to harm the apprentice.

Bone was unsatisfied with the little action, "Birdpaw! Prove yourself a warrior of SorrowClan and kill that traitor!"

Birdpaw acted like she didn't hear him and went on shivering.

Bone scowled, "Coward are you?! Then you have no place among SorrowClan!"

Scorch leaped onto Birdpaw and pinned her, Birdpaw gazed back up at Scorch with fear in her eyes.

Bone grinned, "You are one lucky apprentice! Here and now you would have been killed, but we are short of prisoners, so you'll be killed later instead for my kit's apprentice ceremony!"

With a flick of his tail, Bone ordered Scorch and Vixen to drag Leer and Birdpaw to the prisoner's cave.

Bone watched them go. He pondered on wasting Leer's ability by killing him. Leer was always so useful with his gift. For now though, he'll have his warriors search everywhere for prisoners who will act as sacrifices.

He scratched his claws against the stone. Those who escaped…they were still out there.

"Bone!"

Bone glanced down and saw Mud, "What is it?!" he demanded.

"We've found prisoners,"

Beside him were two cats, a dark grey one with icy blue eyes, the other a dark brown tom with white paws and dark blue eyes that looked almost black. His tail looked burned. The two each had a rouge holding them roughly by the scruff.

Bone grinned, "Good, take them to the prisoner's cave,"

**AN. So how was it? Enjoyable I hope? I had to take a break from HopeClan and give us a look at what's going on back in SorrowClan! **

**Reminder: If you want me to update, you'll have to review! SO REVEIW PEOPLE! Thanks you to those how reviews last chapter, if you reiviewed, then you are one of the most awesome people ever! :) **


	10. Chapter 9

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! And I'm extra sorry that this is a very short chapter! But I wanted to get something up soon! Again, SORRY! Please, please, please read and review!**

**Chapter Eight**

A cool breeze blew through the night under the glowing crescent moon, rippling through the raven fur of the HopeClan leader. More than a moon has passed and HopeClan had settled close to the Moonpool, out of Clan territories. Shadowstar had gone to StarClan for answers, but she would only find herself alone in the dream forest, in StarClan's territory. The thought worried and frustrated her, she didn't know how long WhisperClan and HiddenClan could bear under Bone's ruthless rule over them.

She felt a presence beside her, she turned to see her loyal friend, Sunshaft.

"Already been more than a moon, the Clans are still unwilling to aid us," he said with a rasp.

"Can you blame them?" retorted Shadowstar, "They have their own Clans to worry about. But surely they must help us, StarClan themselves told us! How can their word be wrong?"

"There must be other clues," hissed Sunshaft, "Other clues, hints or metaphors even!"

Shadowstar gazed up at the moon, thinking, "There was something Leer had told me long ago when Bone had first taken us prisoner,"

Sunshaft stared at his leader, "And what was that?"

Shadowstar closed her eyes to recall the phrase, "'Beware of danger lurking within what you see,'" she quoted.

Sunshaft snorted, "That could mean anything,"

"But it is a warning," pointed out Shadowstar, "And warnings are not to be taken lightly,"

"He sure knows how to make them clear," Sunshaft said sarcastically.

Shadowstar glared at him, "He obviously sees something we can't. But what was it?"

Sunshaft heaved himself to his paws, "We'll worry about that later, for now we need to focus on help,"

Shadowstar nodded, "Yes, help. The reason we've been away from our families all these moons…."

Dreams flooded over the medicine cat, she found herself in an unfamiliar territory, away from the lake. The trees were tall and ancient, mountains loomed over the forest majestically. A waterfall roared near with a stream flowed from it, it looked refreshing. Sticking out of the waterfall was a large ledge.

She was far from ThunderClan and the lake territories, this Leafpool knew. Then, she saw the forest start to go frail, leaves rusted, the river began to go dry, the creatures went silent, the trees began to go bare. As this happened, she heard a voice echoing through the trees; _These ancient trees have the whispers for help, those magnificent mountains contain cats of the hidden, waiting for the light. The forest of the Stars is dying, the hidden and the whispers will go away…with a tortured soul. Hope will be lost, Hope cannot fail, Hope cannot be lost itself. Hope seeks aid for the sisters of Thunder, siblings of Shadow, kin of River, relative of WindClan. _

_Whispers of the trees and the hidden of the mountain are StarClan's children too, though they live a distance from the lake of Thunder, Shadow, River and Wind. They need Hope, Hope needs help._

Just then, two cats appeared on the cliff, one of pure white, the other of pure black like yin and yang. There wise, all knowing eyes gazing into the depths of Leafpool's soul, telling and pleading, before vanishing smoothly into the coming wind. All went still….then Leafpool found herself being consumed by the dying forests….

Shadowstar lifted her head in defeat from the Moonpool. StarClan wasn't communicating with her through dreams. She never felt so alone and empty. Every day she'd come back and look for answers from StarClan but was given nothing but an empty meadow of nothingness.

She sighed and gazed out into the distance from the height she stood, overlooking the lake and island and what surrounded it. In the corner of her eye, she spotted moving dots that appeared to be cats. Squinting, Shadowstar moved forward a little, and even from this distance, she was able to recognize those gleaming eyes.

Loosing her breath, the HopeClan leader stiffened. How? Why? She wanted to move back and share the news to HopeClan, but she couldn't bring herself to loose sight of the figure wondering beyond the lake.

"What's wrong?" asked a voice from behind her….Dreamwhisper.

Shadowstar made no movements, "There…." She chocked out.

Alarmed, Dreamwhisper looked ahead and squinted to see the cats in the distance. One of them glared back at them, with dark hope glittering in his dark yellow eyes.

**AN. Cliffie! Can you guess who it is? Please review!**

**Also, if you're interested in roleplaying, visit Darkened Skies who's admin is FeatherClaw of WindClan. Roleplayers needed!**

**Again, please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! **

**I went on vacation then things got busy then I frogot and...well...yeah. I swear this has been the longest that I've waited to update. :(**

**Hope you enjoy this, it's not terribly exciting, but the next chapter will be!**

**Chapter Nine**

Under the intense gaze of those dark yellow eyes, Shadowstar felt a cold and unpleasant shiver ripple down her back. Those eyes…she knew those eyes….

"Bone!" Dreamwhisper hissed in an almost frightened voice, her fur on end and ears flattened against her furry head.

Shadowstar felt her claws come out and scratch against the grassy ground beneath her, "Quickly! Warn the others!" she hissed.

Dreamwhisper nodded frantically and made a dash for it. Shadowstar gazed at Bone from where he stood far off. The cruel cat raised his head, glaring at her back with his cold and emotionless eyes. Then he smirked, showing gleaming _scarlet_ teeth and sent another cold shiver down the HopeClan leader's spine.

Shadowstar backed up, not sure what to do at this point. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking of what to do. _If Bone is here…what's going on back at home? Why did he come here in the first place?_

The black leader flashed open her eyes once more only to reveal that Bone has vanished. Shadowstar anxiously looked around, but Bone was now out of sight. _What is he planning to do?_

Trying to shake the thoughts from her head, Shadowstar whirled around and darted back to where the HopeClan cats made their temporary camp not far from the Moonpool. It was in a forest clearing with looming trees that surrounded them and it was here she found the HopeClan cats confused, worried, and slightly fearful of the news of Bone as they muttered to themselves and one another.

As their leader entered the camp, the murmurs slowly died down as the cats one by one turned to face their raven furred leader for guidance, their various eyes pleading Shadowstar for news.

Shadowstar spoke up, "As Dreamwhisper as told you, Bone is indeed here. His current whereabouts I am not aware of. He was alone, for what I can see."

All eyes were glued to Shadowstar, not one of them blinked or even flickered and the HopeClan leader continued, "Bone is here! Which means it's now we can get him! In order to restore peace to WhisperClan and HiddenClan…_we need to kill Bone_! And now is the time to do it!"

The cats of HopeClan raised their head and yowled in agreement, their eyes shone like the sun with determination.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes to the side of the camp causing hisses and snarls to rise from the crowd of felines as claws came unsheathed and sharp fangs were showed off and all heads snapped toward the sound…ready to spring and finish what should never have started.

Shadowstar got in a springing position, _Come on out Bone! We're ready to take you down!_

Out of the shadows of the tall trees appeared eyes that gleamed of amber. Shadowstar flicked her tail as a light brown she-cat stepped into the clearing. Shadowstar blinked, sheathing her claws. It was a familiar cat from the Gathering….a cat whose name Shadowstar sadly forgotten.

The brown cat looked over the group, many of them blinked at her with curiosity while others kept their position.

"I'm Leafpool," spoke the newcomer, "Medicine cat of ThunderClan."

Shadowstar blinked, _What could she want…?_

Leafpool sighed, "I'm here because I believe that we need to help you. StarClan has told me so."

Shadowstar looked over Leafpool, feeling relieved, "That's great! Um, well, haven't you told your leader about it?"

Leafpool sighed, "I did. Firestar is my father as well. He said he needed to think about it. But I know he'll pull through and help. Firestar is never one to deny StarClan."

Shadowstar nodded, sighing in relief, "Good…It's good to know we have one Clan on our side…"

Sunshaft spoke up, "We need to get on Bone's trail before it's lost!"

Shadowstar nodded and turned to Leafpool, "Go back and send Firestar our thanks. We need to get in pursuit of Bone,"

Leafshade dipped her head, "That I shall, Shadowstar!" she promised and pelted off at a swift pace.

Shadowstar felt a surge of energy rush through her, they had _ThunderClan _on their side! A whole Clan! Surely now…they'll be able to bring down Bone!

The leader turned to face her determined Clan, "Cats of HopeClan! We are now off! Let's go give Bone a piece of us!"

The HopeClan cats yowled and followed Shadowstar as she charged toward where Bone was located, fire burned in her eyes, _HopeClan can finally fulfill it's purpose! We can finally bring our forest back to it's original glory! This is it….Bone __**will **__be brought down!_

**AN: I know, short again. They seem to be getting shorter....but I knew I had to update so I couldn't make it any longer.**

**REVEW! REVEW! REVIEW!**

**If you all want me to update more often, I need reviews from _every person who reads! _Whether you're apart of the site or not please leave a review. If I don't get reviews, I won't want to update. Thanks!**


	12. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**Hello everybody! Sorry, this isn't a chapter....actually I have sad news.**

**The fact is, I'll probably be taking down this story and all my other _Create a Character _fics. After going over them, comparing them to other works I have done and giving it some thought I thing I really ought to take them down and start over.**

**The _Create a Character _fics aren't very good I think and aren't my best works mainly because the story depends on the characters you create and characters that I can't put deep thought into becase they aren't my own. At first, I did love and enjoy doing them but I believe I will need to move on and take them down.**

**I'm terribly sorry about this. :(**

**~Music**


	13. Chapter 11

**A.N. Because I'm so close to wrapping up this story, I decided to go ahead and finish this. Just don't expect anymore _Create-a-Character _fics from me in the future...unless I change my mind.**

**This is the second or third to last chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter Ten**

Yowls of mixed emotions echoed through his ears from the distance that brought a smirk upon the tom's face, his gleaming yellow eyes casted over to the source of the cries. There they were…the group that deemed themselves HopeClan….stampeding straight towards him.

"Well, Bone! I've brought you here and told you everything! Now time for you to keep up your side of the deal!"

Bone didn't turn toward the owner of the voice that spoke to him, "Deal? Oh, yes! The deal…" his voice was cold and icy, "Listen here, _Flame_," he hissed the name that sent a shiver of fear down Flame's spine, "You are a very naïve cat. Did you really think I'd allow for there to be two supreme rulers?" He laughed, "Of course! There can't be two because in the end there is only one ultimate rank and you just prove to be too weak…"

Flame's eyes widened with rage and fear, "Y-You listen here! We'll find out who is stronger! Turn and face me!"

Bone chuckled darkly, "I can't give more than given," he flicked his tail and Flame found himself pinned harshly to the ground with a swift movement of one of Bone's followers, "Take care of him, Vixen,"

Vixen smirked, "You're too kind, Bone," and before Flame knew it, he was yowling in awful pain as the she-cat's deadly sharp fangs tore into his neck.

Bone moved not even a mouse-length as he heard the tom's yowls of pain and mercy. Then the cries dimmed as the soul of Flame left his limp body.

Bone's eyes strayed to the side of him, "You seem like you'll be useful to me, Gawk. So long as you don't speak out against me, you'll suffer the same fate as your friend,"

Gawk merely grinned, "Friend? Hardly, I only served him but now I serve one of higher power,"

"Be thankful that is how you see it," replied Bone, his eyes unwavering, "And be sure you _stay _that way. Traitors are ones who live only to be tortured and eventually killed as you have seen back in the waterfall territory,"

Gawk nodded slightly, wincing slightly as he recalled. That black tom in the cave that had been judged as a traitor was, well, a bloody mess. He looked like he had not much longer to live. What Gawk had noticed about the tom though was his very piercing emerald eyes that even he couldn't stare at for long. And even dying…the black tom seemed not to care, he seemed to fear it little…that was likely the cause of the horrid torturing.

Bone smirked, "That's right. It isn't pleasant. Stay on my good side and follow my commands and you won't end up like Leer did….tortured and killed,"

Gawk nodded, "You have all my loyalty," he promised.

Bone nodded, "Good, good," his cold yellow eyes starred over at the incoming HopeClan cats, "Vixen…be sure all is ready. Time to get our claws dirty,"

Vixen nodded and dashed off.

Bone smirked, showing his scarlet stained fangs, "HopeClan…I've been waiting,"

* * *

_So close…._

_He's so close! Almost there…._

_This is what everything has lead to…_

Thoughts spun around in Shadowstar's head as ran towards battle. Sunshaft was on one side with his comforting fur almost touching hers. Dreamwhisper, her faithful and loyal deputy was on her other side. Behind her, Rosethorn, Screech, Sightpath, Firefang, Eagleheart, Stormtwist, Dovetalon…they were all going to go in this together. Too hard had they worked to come down now. Bone _will _be dragged down from power!

It was then the HopeClan leader came to a halt, "So close…"

Sunshaft placed a comforting tail on her shoulder, "But we can't stop now!"

Shadowstar nodded, "I know….I just need to think."

"In battle, you won't have time to think…."

Shadowstar's fur bristled at the sound of the cold voice, she looked over and saw…._Bone!_

Bone smirked, "Welcome to my extended kingdom…HopeClan…" And in a sudden moment the HopeClan cats were giving battle cries as they were overwhelmed by an attack of SorrowClan's quick and speedy cats.

Shadowstar shook off all the claws that ranked against her pelt. Her only enemy here was Bone, and it would be his death that would bring this long nightmare to and end.

The raven furred leader darted towards the leader of SorrowClan, shoving her attackers out of her way with her body and claws. Bone stood there as though he waited for her, an empty smirk on his face.

As she got close, Bone suddenly came to life as he streaked toward her with blood stained claws. He leaped on her back and sunk his claws into Shadowstar's back causing the leader to yowl out.

The she-cat tried to shake off the cruel cat but he sunk his claws deeply into her flesh. She then rolled onto the ground, hard, in attempt to get him off. She was successful and Bone's claws detached from her skin causing Shadowstar to wince.

Acting quickly, Shadowstar turned and came down on Bone with her claws in his chest. Bone grunted in pain and rammed into Shadowstar, sending her to the ground. Shadowstar was about to get up but Bone leaped onto her, pinning her down. His heartless yellow eyes gleamed as he slowly opened his jaws to reveal his deadly killing teeth to her, "HopeClan….Hope will never give one power….hope is worthless!" he hissed.

Fear built up in Shadowstar as Bone's teeth came down on her, slowly sinking themselves deep into the core of her neck for a killing bite….

**_REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_**


	14. Chapter 12

**AN. Hey guys! Guess what? THE STORY IS COMPLETE! Enjoy this chapter! It's the final! :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

Pain….

Death…..

Those were the only thoughts that entered the HopeClan leader's mind as she felt everything slowly go dark. _No….I can't die….No! _

"Shadowstar…."

_Is…is that…is that Shadestar calling me to StarClan?_

All then went white as Shadowstar finally flashed open her eyes. She was back at home, back by the waterfall. She looked at it and smiled as the gentle flowing of it rang in her ears.

It was then she noticed the former HiddenClan leader standing on the ledge, "Welcome, Shadowstar,"

Shadowstar got to her paws and sighed, "I'm dead…." She muttered, "I've failed…."

Shadestar shook his head, "No, Shadowstar. You aren't dead, you still got ten lives left,"

Shadowstar raised her head, "That's right! I'm a leader with nine lives plus the lives Whisperstar and Hiddenstar had given me!"

Shadestar nodded, "That is correct,"

Shadowstar lashed her tail, "Send me back then! I need to fight; I need to bring Bone down!"

Shadestar flicked his ear, "Calm down, Shadowstar. You need time to recover, then you can return. Fear not though, help has arrived."

The HopeClan leader blinked, "Help?"

Shadestar nodded, "Yes. Now it's time for you to return…."

Shadowstar was about to ask who it was that was helping but she found herself being pulled back into darkness.

* * *

Yowling and snarling rang in Shadowstar's ears as her eyes snapped open and life returned to her form. Looming over her wasn't Bone or the sky, but a frantic and grief-stricken looking Sunshaft's,.

Sunshaft's eyes then brightened, "Oh, Shadowstar! You're okay! I…I thought you were lost…."

Shadowstar smiled and rose to her paws, "I am a leader, Sunshaft. I have more than one life," she then licked him on the cheek, "Thank you, for everything," she murmured in his ear, "Now, let's take Bone down…."

Determination then shone through Sunshaft's eyes and he nodded, "Right!" and with that, they both leaped back into the battle. Shadowstar instantly snapped her jaws and clawed her way through the SorrowClan cats that tried to take her down. However, she paid little attention to them…she wanted to find Bone.

And she did……

She heard furious snarls and she looked in the source to find Bone brawling with…._Firestar_?!

Shadowstar starred, _ThunderClan! ThunderClan is here to help! _

She knew that the flame colored leader couldn't take down Bone on his own, so she dashed and leaped onto Bone who had trapped Firestar in a pin. She leaped onto the cruel leader's back and bit deeply into his throat.

Bone yowled and Firestar was able to break free of Bone's grasp. Shadowstar leaped off Bone and turned to Firestar, "You help your Clanmates, I'll deal with Bone," she said with a smile.

Firestar nodded in understanding, "Got it….good luck," he said, leaping to help a long furred grey tom who was battling two cats at once.

Bone snarled, his eyes wide with shock, "Y-You! I killed you! Why aren't you dead?!"

The leader of HopeClan only grinned, "Because I believe in hope, Bone, and that's why you won't be the won to win."

Bone hissed, "We'll see about that then! I'll just kill you again!" then leaped at her and Shadowstar leaped back, they collided in a fury of claws and teeth as they wrestled each other to the ground, neither showed mercy.

Bone bit into Shadowstar's shoulder causing the raven leader to hiss and claw Bone's sides with her claws.

Her opponent tried to break away as she did so, swapping his claws at her chest. Shadowstar yowled and loosened her grip and thus giving Bone the upper paw. He pushed her down, pinning her, "Now…shall we try this again? Hopefully this time…you'll _stay _dead!"

Shadowstar tried to break free, but Bone's weight was too great for her, _N-No…I can't die again…even if I have ten lives, my body can only last so long…._

Bone smirked, "Once I'm done with you, I'd like to see you come back! Die!"

Shadowstar braced herself for the blow, _I'm gonna die twice in one night…I may only come back to die again…._

But……the blow never came. Something flashed before her as another body clashed into Bone's and pinned it. Shadowstar's eyes widened as she saw who it was, _Swanfeather_?!

Shadowstar gazed as the….the _medicine cat _dug her fangs into Bone's neck and thanks to the wounds Shadowstar already gave the tom quickly went limp….and just like that …Bone was gone.

The bewildered HopeClan leader turned to Swanfeather, "S-Swanfeather?" she said in surprise as she slowly rose to her paws.

The HopeClan medicine cat turned to Shadowstar and looked at her paws, "I was helping injured cats….and….I saw he had you pinned….I-I couldn't let him kill you….i-it was all on instinct…."

Shadowstar then had a smile break out on her face, _Bone was dead! _"Thank you, Swanfeather!" she said, limping over next to the medicine cat, "You…You saved me…and you saved us all,"

"But I'm a-"

"A medicine cat, yes. But you only did so to protect us all and you won't be punished for that," Shadowstar said with wisdom, a smile on her face.

Before Swanfeather could reply, Eagleheart raced over, a look of joy shone in her eyes, "He's dead! Bone's dead!"

All cats turned to see the lifeless form of the once cruel cat and at once all SorrowClan cats turned to flee in separate directions. With Bone dead, they no longer had any reason to fight.

Firestar stepped forward, dipping his head, "Thank you, Shadowstar. If not for you those cats would still be roaming our lake,"

Shadowstar shook her head, "Don't thank me, it was all of us…"

Firestar smiled and nodded as a long furred grey tom came up from behind, "Everybody is fine, Firestar," he said with a smile.

Firestar gave the tom a friendly smile, "Thank you, Greystripe. Gather everyone and we'll head back to camp,"

Greystripe nodded and turned, padding off.

The flame colored cat then turned his attention back to Shadowstar, "If you hadn't killed Bone, though, they wouldn't have ever left,"

Shadowstar was about to open her mouth to say it was Swanfeather, but the said cat came in first, "Yes," she said with a smile.

The HopeClan leader blinked in confusion at her medicine cat, but Swanfeather didn't pay any attention to the expression and got to her paws, "Cats need to be attended," she said, heading off with her tail streaming behind and a peaceful smile on her face.

Firestar dipped his head to Shadowstar one last time, "And I need to take my Clan home. Have a safe journey to wherever you come from," he told her as her went over to a group of ThunderClan cats with Greystripe at it's lead, waiting for Firestar. Then, they moved and Shadowstar watched them go until they were out of sight.

Sunshaft padded over to Shadowstar, purring, "All is well at last….." he sighed. Shadowstar smiled, "At last…it's over…WhisperClan and HiddenClan can go back to living in peace,"

The two cats then gazed up in the sky where the stars shone bright, their pelts brushed up against each other, _We are safe….WhisperClan and HiddenClan will live on….And…so shall HopeClan._

All was over, together, the cats of HopeClan gazed up as the sun rose into the sky. It was dawn, a new dawn. It was _their _dawn that they sought for…and found.

**~The End~**

**AN. At long last, Dawn of the Rising Moon and Seeking Dawn are both complete! What happened afterwards you can all make up, I know I left a lot of loose ends but they are for you to create. (For all I care, you can create a fic on it) **

**So yeah, story is over! Whoo!!! I just feel so relieved...it's been going on for such a while.....Now review....and yeah....**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
